


Let’s Go Bowling

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, bowling, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: All Jungkook wants to do is go bowling but Yugyeom keeps avoiding him.





	Let’s Go Bowling

Jungkook was one hundred percent positive that today was the day that he and Yugyeom would go bowling. As much as it pained him to admit, Jungkook had come up with the perfect plan to trick Yugyeom into bowling with him. Of course, he owed it all to BamBam and Jackson but that part didn't matter as much as the outcome of getting to spend time with his favorite guy in the entire world.

The plan was for Jackson, BamBam, and Yugyeom to go bowling together. However, Jackson and BamBam had no plans to stick around. The two would ditch Yugyeom and in would swoop Jungkook to save the day. Or well, in would swoop Jungkook to bowl in their place. It was the perfect plan.

However, right now, Jungkook was waiting for a text. It's not like he didn't know when the plans were supposed to happen. He just hated waiting for anything. It made him feel crazy as he watched the second's tick by on the clock in the living room. All six of his other bandmates were busy. Jin and Namjoon had gone to the market to get groceries. Hoseok and Jimin had gone to the movies. Suga was asleep and Taehyung was playing some video game on his laptop.Finally, at 12:23 the text from Jackson came in.

[Jackson 12:23] We just got to the bowling alley.

[Jungkook 12:24] OMW!

Jungkook sprang into action. He quickly pulled on his shoes and grabbed his bus pass. He knew that it would take fifteen minutes by bus to get there, and that felt like forever. But, Jungkook had no other way to get to the bowling alley.

Finally, the bus arrived, and Jungkook rushed on, taking the steps two at a time. He scanned his bus pass and sat down in the closest seat he could find. His eyes glanced down to look at his watch and he waited for the fifteen minutes, and three bus stops to pass. It dragged, slower than he expected.

[Jackson 12:40] How close are you?

[Jungkook 12:41] One more stop. You can go ahead and leave.

[Jackson 12:43] Okay. Have fun. Just so you know he’s being weird. But, that’s just Yugyeom for ya.

Jungkook didn’t bother replying. He knew that Yugyeom had been off lately. Not just off more like different. He was usually a ball of sunshine with a little bit of a dark serious side that only Jungkook had seen. It made his heart race when he was around him. But, lately, Yugyeom was distant with Jungkook. He saw how he acted on Jackson and Bambam’s snapchat’s. He acted like himself, just not around Jungkook.

Jungkook jumped off the bus at his stop and rushed into the bowling alley. He grabbed a pair of shoes from the counter then looked around for Yugyeom. He found the taller male sitting by a lane just looking down at his phone. Slowly, Jungkook walked over and smiled.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Jungkook said. Yugyeom visibly tensed when he heard Jungkook’s voice, he looked up and Jungkook could see a look of dread cross Yugyeom’s face. Jungkooks heart dropped.

“Hey, uh did you run into Jackson and Bambam? They kind of bailed on me, but I’m starting to see why,” Yugyeom muttered, before standing up.

“Look, I need to get back. I’m sure that I should be practicing instead of being here anyways. So, I’m sorry you came all this way,” Yugyeom said, starting to walk away from Jungkook.

“No,” Jungkook said quickly, grabbing Yugyeom’s arm. “Yugyeom you never want to spend time with me. I just want to bowl with you and have a good time but you don’t want to. Did I do something wrong? Are we not friends anymore?” He asked. Yugyeom could see the look of sadness on Jungkook’s face and instantly he changed.

“No. No. I just,” He paused, unsure of how to proceed. “I’ve kind of got a crush on you.” He finally muttered. Jungkook looked at Yugyeom then smiled a huge smile.

“Is that it? Why didn’t you tell me, Yugyeom?” Jungkook asked. He took Yugyeom’s hand and smiled. “I don’t mind if you want to date or something. I just want things to go back to normal, and if things don’t work out between us then we can still be friends, okay?” Jungkook asked.

“It’s not that easy Jungkook.”

“Yes, it is. We date. We’re happy. You and I go bowling. Come on, just trust me on this okay?”

Yugyeom looked at Jungkook, his eyes untrusting. But, he nodded and looked down at their hands. Jungkook’s hand felt so warm against his. Jungkook had always been the softer of the two, with his innocence. Could you even call it that? Jungkook was innocent in the way he thought there was nothing but good in the world, but he was a dirty fuck. That’s probably what drives Yugyeom’s dirty fantasies.

“So, do you want to bowl or do something else?” Jungkook asked, after a long pause. Long pauses really made him uncomfortable. He should be used to it with Yugyeom since he had been being quiet for a while now. But, he wasn’t.

“Do you think you can win at bowling?” Yugyeom asked, looking at Jungkook with a fire in his eyes that could only belong to him.

“Of course I can. You’re the one who’s bad a bowling,” Jungkook said, before going to get his shoes.

A friendly wager was set. If Jungkook won then Yugyeom had to take him out to dinner next week and pay. If Yugyeom won, he got a goodbye kiss from Jungkook.

“You can give up if you want,” Jungkook encouraged, as Yugyeom tossed another gutter ball. There was no way he could come back from this. It seemed like every other, if not every throw, was a gutter ball. Jungkook was right Yugyeom was terrible at bowling but just watching the way Jungkook laughed at his failure made the loss bearable.

“No, I’m going to bowl this out. You’ve got to earn your free dinner,” Yugyeom said with a wink, as he again tossed a gutter ball. This was his last chance to even hit the pins. He took a deep breath, pulled his arm back and tossed.

“You hit them!” Jungkook exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to Yugyeom. If Yugyeom hadn’t been ready for this he would have been on the ground. Jungkook grabbed him, hugging him and kissing his cheek as they spun around.

“You’re so easy,” Yugyeom teased, kissing Jungkooks forehead.

“What, am I not allowed to be happy for you?” He teased, pulling away.

“No, you can be happy, you're just easy. I knew that would make you excited.” Yugyeom explained, walking over and pulling off his bowling shoes. He was pretty disappointed by the loss but at least they had another date planned.

The two turned in their shoes and made their way outside hand in hand. Jackson and Bambam had returned to pick up Yugyeom and before Yugyeom could let go of Jungkooks hand he pulled the taller male to him.

“See you next week,” Jungkook said, leaning up and kissing Yugyeom softly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written for a lovely friend of mine. I hope she likes it and I hope you guys like it :) This is my first time writing for Yugyeom so yeah...


End file.
